dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Froze
Froze is a fiction animal character in this Dick Figures Fanon. Froze is mostly like Burn, also they are friends since they know each other. Froze goes to other world that he like and discover. Also can to go TV show that he know about, but never goes into them much. Just like Burn, Froze also can talk, fly, and others what Burn do. But like Burn people gets freak out and run away from him as they think that he was going to kill them which he will not do that. But whoever have ability, they mostly be cool with it. Even he is half fox and half wolf, people think he's dangerous like what people think of Burn. Froze mostly live where Burn live. People call the animal control or the pound to get him out of the town. It make the people upset since he come in, people bring out their guns. He and Burn are mostly the same, but non-same color and voice. Later on, he met Bro, Burn little friend. Bro talk out what happen to him and he saw Burn and they go together. Two days later, Froze was walking in the snow then saw Cone who look like Bro, but blue. Froze took care of him like Burn and the all 4 meet talk and notice Cone. They talk and talk and they all live together. Social Life Froze doesn't do anything much as nothing surprise him like Burn. Doesn't eat much, doesn't run around much. People think he live in the wild or something as people think he's Burn brother, but not. He's not crazy as people think. He is gentle to people and nice, but the people would be in their house then get eat by him they said. Sometime love to fly because it make him forget about what people say about him mostly. He would sometime wash himself but some waterfall he can find with Cone. Trivia *Run around with his friend sometime *Can talk *Can fly *Try to protest other *Don't eat much *Jumping around *Climb tree *Not like a dog *Love people *Can turn into 4 type of season (Winter, Fall, Summer, Spring) *Love music *Don't use ability much Power Have the same ability and power as Amaterasu in the game. He have a Celestial Brush and have every type. With the Celestial Brush, can protest the land and other that come with evil. Also have the power like Oki and Burn. Dark Power Can be like the Ninetail. He would grow heavy wings and also grow more fur which would be dark blue. He would also wear a Mack over his face so no one notice him. Also, grow more tails. Friends * Burn They are mostly friends, they fool people and laugh. They go to other world with Cone and Bro alone with make more fun. *Bro To Froze, he's a cute DogFoxWolf which he doesn't know he's half dog, fox, and wolf. Also, Cone is also like Bro. *Cone Froze and Cone are like a cold type of Burn and Bro. Cone like to jump/fly on Froze back for fun, they also go out the world and discover something new. Category:Characters